Empyrean Dreamer
by Tamah
Summary: A person is lost in her dreams. . .


Well, hi there. This is the sixth installment of Mantineus' and mine's PokéCraft fanfiction. This one's actually not based off of any of H.P. Lovecraft's books, it came to me when I was walking home the other day. It also ties in with Mantineus' _The Call of The Flutes_. . . I guess. It's also extremely short. . . . XP

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even my mind. Harlow owns that. . . :D

Okay, I'll shut up now, I swear!

* * *

I stood in the middle of a vast city, sprawling, yet empty, with the strangest architecture I had ever saw. Spires towered over me, and shapes I couldn't name were built into every building. As I walked, I wondered what happened to the city's inhabitants, there wasn't even a bird in sight. I shaded my eyes, and looked up at the twin suns. Wait, something wasn't right. Two suns? I blinked.

Now, I stood in a plaza, in a small village, where little children marveled at my appearance. They looked strange, like they weren't quite right. . . . Then one opened it's mouth, revealing razor sharp fangs, and a long sinuous tongue. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed.

I felt a comforting hand on my forehead, and my eyes fluttered open. An Alakazam – no, my Alakazam– had his hand on me. He looked concerned. I looked around, and realized I was in my bed. How did I get in my bed? What was I doing before? My vision blurred.

I must be dreaming, I realized. How else would be in a dark stone room? There was a throne carved out of solid granite where a small pink thing lounged. I stumbled closer, in the dim light, as it turned to me. It looked like something that should be cute and full of life, but it just filled me with emptiness. It's bright blue eyes swirled with hate as it floated up to face me. It glowed, and I was thrown against a wall. I heard my skull crack. I giggled. It sounded like I was chewing ice.

Then I stumbled through a familiar place. Pewter City? Why was I here? Oh, now I remember, there somewhere I need to go. . . But where? My feet wouldn't move the way I wanted them to, I couldn't help it. They were taking me somewhere, far away from the Kanto I knew. I went through woods, across plains, even over mountains.

I shuddered, now it was very cold. Was I in Sinnoh now? How? My eyes darted around frantically, looking for something, anything. There was only snow. I shouted as loud as I could, but only my echoes answered me. The night was dark there, with only a few stars, and no moon. The sky itself swallowed me up.

I stood, panting, at the entrance of a town. My clothes were filthy and tattered, barely covering the parts they were supposed to. There was a man, his skin was black, not brown-black, but black as tar all over. He looked at me with scorn. I felt rejection welling up inside me. Why rejection? I don't know. Maybe it just was another dream.

Bubbles floated around me, tickling my skin. I was underwater, I guessed, in another city. A city underwater? How strange. I danced around and I laughed, remembering a past life where I would have never done such a thing. Perhaps it was a dream. I couldn't tell any more. Oh well.

Now I stared into a familiar face. I think he beat me in a battle once. What was his name again? Larry? Harry? Oh yeah. "Hiya, Gary."

I giggled. How could I think his name was Harry?

He looked at me with a strange look. "It's Nada-sha now."

I laughed again. Tee-hee, what a strange name. "Oh, well then, hiya Mr. Nada-sha."

He shot a glance at the black man from earlier. The black man looked right back into his eyes, and I looked at Nada-sha quizzically. He shrugged, and I slipped back into the blackness.

I heard chanting. I was scared, really scared. I looked around, terrified, and I saw Nada-sha beckoning to me. I ran into his arms, crying. I looked over his shoulder and saw the scary man glaring at me, and I remembered those blue eyes. . .

I heard Nada-sha– Or was it Gary? I was so confused– whisper to me comfortingly in a strange language. Or was he chanting too? This must be a nightmare. . . It's gotta be!

He was whispering in my language now. "I'm sorry. . . Sabrina." I felt my consciousness spring back to me. I felt a cold fear, as I struggled against him. I was thinking clearly again. I tried to call my powers, but they wouldn't come. What was happening?

"No! Let me go, you monster!" I screeched like a banshee, punching and scratching at him. I realized it was far too late for that when I felt a knife enter my back, and my precious blood spill to the ground.

I saw the Black Man smile. . . . then nothing.


End file.
